Wake me up
by CrazyGohanGurl
Summary: Gohan falls into a deep coma for seven years. Even when Goku comes back Gohan still lies there sleeping. The battle with Buu is at hand. Will Gohan wake up or stay in his sleeping world? Will he ever wake up? Is he trapped in his own thoughts?
1. Sleeping

Wake me up  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own. Easy as that.  
  
Summery: Gohan falls into a deep coma for seven years. Even when Goku comes back Gohan still lies there sleeping. The battle with Buu is at hand. Will Gohan wake up or stay in his sleeping world? Will he ever wake up? Is he trapped in his own thoughts?  
  
By: CrazyGohanGurl  
  
Rating: PG, slight cursing maybe bit of violence.  
  
Cell was finally destroyed and peace was on the planet once again. The young saiyan known as Gohan defeated the monster in a desperate battle for the Earth's life. With a mighty Kamehameha blast, and the help of his father, he destroyed the monster Cell and never came back for a round three.  
  
Chi-Chi was proud of her son but the lost of her dear husband hurt her dearly. Chi-Chi, being as strong as she was, kept her hopes up to see him once again. She was having her second child and was thrilled to have another baby in the house. Gohan seemed to be taking his father's death rather well and kept up his studies though the thoughts of the Cell games still haunted him.  
  
Chi-Chi was close to her child's birth date and couldn't wait to have her second son. Gohan was thrilled to no end and couldn't wait for his brother to be born. But Gohan's small happiness took a turn and became somewhat ill. It was a slight fever at first and then the dizzy spells came into effect. Once he passed out at Capsule Corps while eating dinner and even at the store. Chi-Chi became rather worried but then one day they disappeared.  
  
Gohan was doing his studies while Chi-Chi cleaned the house up a bit. Her stomach got in the way half the time but she managed to clean the top shelf without knocking anything off the bottom. She looked at the shelf and nodded in approval. She heard Gohan's door open slightly and saw her son walking a bit out of step.  
  
" Gohan," Chi-Chi said a bit surprised and worried. " Are you okay?"  
  
Gohan didn't speak at first and was trying hard to get to his mother. He stopped mid way and looked up at his mom. His eyes were clouded and Chi-Chi became worried to no end.  
  
" I-I'm sorry," Gohan said in a whisper and then collapsed to the ground.  
  
Chi-Chi ran to his side instantly and shook her son. When that didn't work she called Bulma and told her about Gohan. Bulma came by and Vegeta came to check on the brat of Kakkorot. Chi-Chi managed to pull Gohan to his bed when Bulma arrived and did a check up on Gohan.  
  
" Not this again," Vegeta said to himself as Bulma and Chi-Chi were in Gohan's room. He had baby Trunks standing next to him with his thumb in his mouth. " I thought his attacks were done. He probably just passed out. Damn brat."  
  
" Wait a while and see if he wakes up," Bulma said looking at Chi-Chi. " He should be up in a couple of hours. Don't sweat it so much. It was probably an attack that took a while to hit."  
  
" I hope you're right," Chi-Chi said.  
  
But they were wrong.  
  
Gohan didn't wake up and it was already a few days. Chi-Chi was in labor and Vegeta had to stay with Gohan to tell him about his mother when he woke up. Gohan never did and Vegeta was now getting worried. He never slept this long. Vegeta slapped him in the face and it didn't faze Gohan one bit. He just laid there as if nothing had happen.  
  
When Chi-Chi came home the first thing she did was check on Gohan. Sadly he wasn't awake and he didn't see his little brother, Goten. She finally called the doctor to look at her son and he noticed what was wrong.  
  
" Your son Gohan seems to be in a coma," the doctor said. " A deep one as I can see it. It may be weeks, months, even years before he wakes up again. His body won't need any fuel but since he'll be going through puberty he might need to be tube fed."  
  
" Will he digest the food even though he's in the coma," Chi-Chi asked as she rocked the baby Goten in her arms.  
  
" Yes. The body will get rid of the waste the way it usually does so you might be changing two diapers instead of one. He will only need to be fed once every two months. Hopefully he'll wake up soon."  
  
" I hope so," Chi-Chi said looking at Gohan. " He wanted to see his baby brother."  
  
The doctor wished the best of luck Chi-Chi and left. Many months have passed and Gohan didn't even open an eye. She asked for Bulma and Vegeta to help her and they did; though Vegeta was forced. He had to be fed and changed but Chi-Chi didn't mind much. Trunks and Goten would play while Chi- Chi changed Gohan's sheets. Vegeta had to hold Gohan and Bulma kept an eye on the babies. Vegeta didn't mind at first until part of his arm was wet.  
  
" Great," Vegeta said as he noticed the wet spot on Gohan's sweat pants. " Your brat soiled himself on my arm!"  
  
" Oh sorry Vegeta," Chi-Chi said heading towards the drawer. " I guess he wasn't empty after all."  
  
" Funny."  
  
Chi-Chi put new clothes on Gohan and laid him back on the bed. She watched him as he slept and let Goten look at his sleeping brother. Goten crawled over to Gohan and gooed. When he noticed that he didn't respond he lightly slapped him. His brother made no movement and Goten thought it was funny pulling on his brother's hair. He stopped laughing when Gohan didn't respond and looked at his brother.  
  
" Gowan," Goten said pulling at his brother's hair. Chi-Chi noticed her baby say his first words and started to cry.  
  
" Yes Goten," Chi-Chi said sitting next to the bed. " That's your brother Gohan. He's in a deep sleep right now so he can't play. He'll wake up one day, I hope."  
  
" Gowan," Goten said once again. " Gowan Gowan Gowan Gowan Gowan Gowan!"  
  
Goten became fond of his new word. Gowan soon became Go-on and then finally Gohan. Goten was now seven. My how children grow fast. Gohan was eighteen and he had grown a lot. Chi-Chi had to cut his hair a few time because along with the body growing, so was the hair. It was now short with a bang dangling on his face. He was still sleeping.  
  
" Mommy," Goten cried as he ran into Gohan's room. " Guess what Trunks's dad said?"  
  
" What did he say," Chi-Chi asked as she put the book down.  
  
" He said that Kakka- something or another is coming back for a day to enter the WMAT. He said that Kakka-dude was my father. I thought his name was Goku?"  
  
" That's great news," Chi-Chi cried as she scooped Goten in a big hug. " You'll finally get to see your father Goten! What should I wear? What meal should I prepare? Oh Goten I'm so happy! Your father's coming home Gohan, he's coming home!"  
  
Gohan made no movement and just slept there. Chi-Chi put Goten down and sat in the chair next to his bed. She hoped that maybe the news would make Gohan wake up, or at least get some movement out of him, but nothing happened. The happiness soon disappeared and Goten noticed the change in his mother.  
  
" What's wrong Mommy," Goten asked sitting on his mom's lap.  
  
" I thought Gohan would be happy that's all," Chi-Chi said looking at Gohan. " I was hoping for something from him but instead I got nothing. Maybe when Goku comes back he'll wake up. So I hope."  
  
The tournament came rather quickly but Chi-Chi could not leave Gohan's side. If he woke up he would have no idea what happen to his grown body or the action figures spread all over his room. She couldn't leave him but she wanted to see Goku so badly. Oh how she missed her husband dearly but her children came before anything.  
  
" I'll keep an eye on him," Yamcha said on the phone. " Just tell Goku to drop by before he leaves. Go see your dead husband. You need a vacation anyway."  
  
" Thanks Yamcha," Chi-Chi said. " If I can't wake Gohan up then I know Goku can."  
  
So the tournament came and Chi-Chi went with the others. Yamcha stayed with Gohan while everyone else went to see their dead friend.  
  
" Is he here Mr. Piccolo," Goten asked.  
  
" Not yet," Piccolo replied. " He will be soon."  
  
As if on cue, Goku appeared out of nowhere with Baba by his side. His friends and family all ran up to him for a big hug. Goku noticed a mini version of himself behind Chi-Chi and pointed.  
  
" Who are you," Goku asked as he bent down to Goten's level.  
  
" I'm Goten," the young saiyan replied.  
  
" I'm Goku."  
  
There was a long silence before Goten ran up to his father in a hug himself. Goku laughed and tossed Goten in the air. Goku stopped when he noticed someone missing.  
  
" Where's Gohan?"  
  
There was a hard silence in the group and no one dared to speak.  
  
" He's sleeping," Vegeta said.  
  
" Why didn't you wake him up," Goku asked confused.  
  
" He's been sleeping for seven years," Vegeta said walking away.  
  
" Sleeping?"  
  
" He's in a coma," Chi-Chi said looking at her husband. " He hasn't woke up yet and hopefully you can."  
  
" When did he get into a coma," Goku asked.  
  
" A few days before Goten was born."  
  
" Did he say anything?"  
  
" All he said was that he was sorry," Chi-Chi said. " I don't know what he was sorry for but," Chi-Chi smiled. " You'll see him but I came here for some fun. Good luck Goku and you too Goten."  
  
" Bye Mom," Goten said waving good bye.  
  
" See you guys later," Goku said with a wave also. ' Gohan's in a coma? I wonder why he didn't wake up yet.'  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
" I can feel Goku's energy," Yamcha said with a huge smile on his face. " Man, it's good to know that he's back. Hey Gohan, can you feel your dad's energy? Makes you want to get up out of bed and run to him huh?"  
  
Gohan still laid there sleeping and not one fidget was made. Yamcha sat down on a chair and looked at Gohan. He had grown since the last time he saw him and man did he grow. His hair wasn't as long but he did keep his well-built body. Gohan had on a tank top and a pair of sweat pants since anything else he would wear was too big or too small. He just laid there.  
  
" Aren't you ever going to wake up? You have a little brother now and your mother is worried sick about you. Your dad is back but only for a day and I know you want to see him. C'mon Gohan, wake up!"  
  
Gohan still slept. 


	2. Still sleeping

I know these chapters are short but I have a longer story to write. I had to write this one cause it was getting on my nerves. Well here's chapter two.  
  
Disclaimer: Me own.ha! My birthday wish is to own DBZ but even wishing won't get me anywhere!  
  
Goku would never see Gohan for a while. He was battling Majin Vegeta and the fight was going nowhere fast. They were even in power and the pink creature Majin Buu was dealing with Supreme Kai. The battled ended quickly when Vegeta hit Goku on the neck and left him unconscious.  
  
//Strange dream world//  
  
Swimming around and yet breathing in water was not normal. Goku's first thought was that his body died again and his soul was wondering around once again. He thought it was weird swimming around with no place to go.  
  
' Darn it,' Goku thought. ' Where am I? I never been here before. Did I die on Earth and now I'm a soulless soul swimming around going nowhere? There will be more wonder souls around here and not just me.'  
  
Goku continued his swimming but something caught his eye. It was shining and it was rather small and it past by Goku. He grabbed the small ball and look at it. To his surprise, the small ball had a small Gohan in it. It was Gohan during the Cell games but he had he black hair and not his golden strands.  
  
" Gohan," Goku said as his voice echoed. With those words spoken, a bright light surrounded him and the next thing he saw was his son in his arms. Goku was in the nude along with his son but that didn't really matter. His son was with him. " Gohan."  
  
The child slowly stirred and opened his eyes. He looked up at his father with tired eyes and then rested his head on his father's chest.  
  
" I'm so tired," Gohan said in a very small voice.  
  
" Why are you tired," Goku asked. " Do you know that your body has been sleeping for a long time?"  
  
" I'm too tired."  
  
" Why?"  
  
" I don't have to wake up,'' Gohan replied as he shut his tired eyes. " No reason to wake up, not while I'm trapped."  
  
" Trapped," Goku questioned. " Where are you trapped? Who trapped you?"  
  
" Too tired."  
  
" Gohan answer me!"  
  
" Must go back to sleep."  
  
" Gohan!"  
  
Goku opened his eyes and found himself with a mouth full of dirt. He got up and realized that he was back on Earth and Vegeta's power level was gone.  
  
" How long have I been out," Goku asked himself. " Too long. I have to get the others to safety."  
  
With that Goku put two fingers on his forehead and disappeared.  
  
Yamcha and Gohan.  
  
" What an intense battle," Yamcha said looking out the window. " I can't feel Vegeta's power level anymore and that monster is powerful. Oh no, Vegeta must be dead. This is not good!"  
  
Yamcha looked at Gohan and got a bit frustrated.  
  
" You can help but you have to wake up," Yamcha yelled. Gohan still slept there and Yamcha grabbed Gohan by the shoulders and shook him. " Wake up Gohan! Your father needs you right now and here you are sleeping! Wake up Gohan or the planet will be destroyed!"  
  
Yamcha stopped shaking Gohan and looked at his limp body. His head was down while his body was relaxed in Yamcha's hands. Yamcha placed Gohan back on the bed and heaved a heavy sigh.  
  
" Why won't you wake up? What's keeping you in this state Gohan?"  
  
Lookout.  
  
" Fu.sion.ha!"  
  
" Again," Goku said watching his youngest son and Trunks. " You need to stay in step and breathe the same breath. If you don't get this right then the planet will be destroyed!"  
  
" Yeesh you're dad is mad," Trunks whispered to Goten. " What's his problem?"  
  
" I dunno," Goten whispered back. " Ask him if we can see super saiyan level three."  
  
" Me? He's your dad."  
  
" But I'm afraid to ask."  
  
" What are you two talking about," Goku asked as he noticed the two stop.  
  
" We wanna see you go level three," Trunks said. " We wanna see what it looks like and stuff."  
  
" If I show you will you guys work hard to make the fusion perfect?"  
  
" Yeah," the two cried.  
  
" Remember Goku, you only have a half an hour," Baba said. " Level three of a super saiyan took most of your time. Going super saiyan three again will take that time away. Maybe you should see Gohan first. He has been sleeping for quite some time. Even my powers couldn't wake him up."  
  
" Good idea Baba," Goku said putting two fingers on his forehead. " I'll be back you guys. Keep on practicing."  
  
Goku disappeared and reappeared in front of his house. It was the same way he left it when he left but his house wasn't that important now. He had to see Gohan and if he could possibly wake him up then Earth may have a chance. If not then the Earth would be destroyed. How would Gohan know? He's sleeping through the whole fight.  
  
Goku entered the house and looked around a bit. The house was the same inside, only more photo's and new furniture. Goku immediately went to Gohan's room and the first person he saw was Yamcha, playing cards by himself.  
  
" Playing poker is not the same without another person," Yamcha said switching seats. " I mean, what else can you do here besides watch Sleeping Beauty sleep?"  
  
" I guess playing one person poker sounds fun," Goku said with a slight chuckle.  
  
" Hey Goku! Welcome back! Wake up Gohan!"  
  
" I guess I should try," Goku said walking towards Gohan's bed. Goku saw his sleeping son lying there and Goku lifted him up from his back. " Hey Gohan it's me, Dad. What are you doing taking a long nap for seven years?"  
  
Gohan's body remained motionless and Goku shook Gohan gently.  
  
" I'm back for a while Gohan. I don't have much time left so I need you to wake up. There's evil a foot and we need your help. Please Gohan, end this sleeping state and wake up."  
  
Gohan didn't move, he didn't fidget, all he did was breathe and remained in his sleeping state. Yamcha looked at Goku and then back at Gohan. If Goku couldn't wake Gohan up then who can?  
  
" I don't get it," Yamcha said as Goku laid Gohan back down on the bed. " Why didn't he wake up? Out of all people, you should be the one to wake him."  
  
/" I don't have to wake up. No reason to wake up, not while I'm trapped."/  
  
" I don't know either," Goku said putting his two fingers on his forehead. " I have to get back to the Lookout to train Trunks and Goten. I'll find a way later. Sorry I couldn't stay long but someone has to destroy Majin Buu. Be careful Yamcha and watch out for Gohan."  
  
With that Goku left.  
  
Please review. Gohan loves reviews and if I get lots of reviews, Gohan can wake up! I couldn't even wake him up but be nice and review. No flames please. I hate being burnt. 


	3. Even alive you still sleep

Still sleeping? Man, I wish I can sleep that long!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own. I do own clothes and DBZ action figures....that ain't much, is it?  
So big fat Buu was now a kid. He absorbed Gotenks, Piccolo, and the dead Vegeta. Goku can't remember how he got them all out but at least Vegeta woke up. Everyone on the planet Earth was dead. They were on the planet of the Kai's and Goku's level three was not working at all. Even the Kamehameha blast didn't damage Buu.  
  
So here he was on the ground failing miserably and trying to keep his mind at one place. Goku's vision soon turned to darkness and returned to the world where he swam freely. He knew whom to find but finding him would be the problem. All he needed was a speck to float by and grab it. He found the floating speck and grabbed it. A flash surrounded his body and once again Gohan was in his arms.  
  
" Gohan," Goku said softly. " Gohan wake up."  
  
Gohan stirred slightly in Goku arms and managed to look at him.  
  
" Dad.I'm too tired."  
  
" I just want to ask you a question and then you can go back asleep." Gohan blinked a couple of times and slightly nodded. " Where are you?"  
  
A stupid question to ask. Gohan was dead, along with the other people on Earth, but part of Gohan's mind still existed. If Goku could get an answer from Gohan then there could be a way to wake him up. Maybe if he came back from the dead then he would be awake. The chances were high but unlikely to happen.  
  
" I'm in me," Gohan answered after a while. " I just don't know where me is. I can't find myself within my self. I'm too tired."  
  
" I know," Goku said holding his son close. " You can rest now. I'll find a way to wake you up."  
  
" Dad."  
  
" Yeah son?"  
  
" Just.hold me for a bit. At least until I fall asleep again."  
  
" Sure son."  
  
Gohan smiled slightly and fell asleep instantly. Goku didn't want to leave his son but the battle with Buu was intense. Vegeta was losing, he could feel it, and looked at Gohan. With a quick hug Goku left the bubble to re- awake on the ground. Vegeta was stuck up against the wall and Goku quickly got up to save him.  
  
****  
  
" Your wish has been granted."  
  
That's all Dendae needed to hear.  
  
" Vegeta," Dendae said running to the crystal ball that Old Kai had. " The wish was granted. The planet and its people are back. What do you want your third wish to be?"  
  
Vegeta stood on the planet and thought for a moment.  
  
" A new pair of boots," Vegeta said. " Size nine please."  
  
' Is he serious,' Goku thought to himself. ' I'm not so sure anymore. He wants me to make a spirit bomb so I guess he could use a new pair of boots. Hey, he has no halo.'  
  
Meanwhile on Earth.  
  
Chi-Chi looked around the Lookout and realized that she was alive. She saw Bulma, Krillin, Master Roshi, and everyone else that was on the Lookout.  
  
" We're alive," Bulma said. " We're alive!"  
  
They were alive? Chi-Chi pinched herself to make sure and she flinched. Yes they were alive. Chi-Chi smiled and hugged Bulma. They were back to life, they were moving, they can still go shopping.  
  
Yamcha looked around the room and began to dance. He was alive once again and he finally got away from Bubbles. That monkey kept on chasing him with a hammer and he couldn't get away. Yamcha stopped dancing when he noticed Gohan on the bed. He frowned.  
  
" Still asleep," Yamcha said sitting on the bed. " I didn't even see you when we died. I wonder if you were awake then and where did you go? Do you even know that you are asleep? I wish you could wake up man. I hate baby sitting a sleeping person and yet not getting paid."  
  
****  
  
Buu was finally destroyed and Goku was with his family on the Lookout. Bulma was thrilled to see Vegeta alive and Vegeta seemed quite happy himself. Chi-Chi began to cry as the news that he was staying, and was alive again, and could be a family once again. Goten gave Goku a big hug and began blabbing a mile a minute about his fight as Gotenks and beating Majin Buu. Goku tired listening to his son's story but in the back of his mind he knew his other son had a story of his own.  
  
" We should head home," Chi-Chi said drying some tears away. " I want to see if Gohan's awake. Maybe dying brought him back to life, so to say."  
  
" I don't think so," Mr. Popo said walking next to Chi-Chi. " Gohan is still asleep and hasn't waken up yet."  
  
" Then we should wake him up," Goku said. " I might know a way of waking him up but getting to that process will be a bit hard. C'mon, I'm hungry!"  
  
" Me too," Goten said joining his father.  
  
They said their good-byes and headed home. When they got there Chi-Chi immediately headed towards Gohan's room. Goku quickly followed and Goten was not too far behind. They saw Yamcha asleep on the chair with his hand supporting his head. Gohan stayed lying there on the bed in the dark sleep he was in for seven long years. Goten sighed as he hopped on Gohan's bed and sat next to his brother.  
  
" We fought a monster today," Goten began to say. " His name was Majin Buu and he was really strong. Trunks and I fused into Gotenks and it was fun being one person. Buu absorbed us and Mr. Piccolo and then we died. The Dragonballs brought us back to live and Daddy had to make a big spirit bomb to destroy Buu. Daddy destroyed Buu and now he's friendly again. You should meet Buu. He likes food, just like us! Hope you wake up soon cause Daddy is staying now. He's no longer dead."  
  
Gohan remained still and Goten jumped off the bed. He headed towards the kitchen to make a snack. Goku looked at Chi-Chi and she sat down on the bed.  
  
" Goten tells him about his day," Chi-Chi said brushing the bang on Gohan's forehead. Yamcha woke up and blinked a couple of times. " He does it everyday to tell Gohan what he's missing."  
  
" He's been missing a lot that's for sure," Yamcha said standing up. " The fight with Buu seemed intense. Well I better be going."  
  
" Thanks Yamcha," Chi-Chi said, as she didn't move. " We'll call you if he's ever awake."  
  
Yamcha waved goodbye and Goku took his seat. His son was a man now but Goku knew that his mind was still eleven years old. Chi-Chi sighed and turned to Goku waiting for him to say something, anything to wake their son up. Goku moved from the chair to the bed where Gohan laid.  
  
" Hey son," Goku said gently. " Goten's right. I'm back and I'm staying alive. You can wake up now and give your father a hug."  
  
Gohan made no movement so Goku tired another approach.  
  
" Can I steal your CD that you loved seven years ago? You won't be awake to listen to it so I know you don't mind if I take it."  
  
Nothing.  
  
Chi-Chi got up from the bed and smiled at Goku.  
  
" Hungry," she asked. " I'll make you and Goten some food."  
  
" Oh boy food," Goku cried jumping off of the bed. He looked back at Gohan and analyzed him for a moment. He was trapped inside himself but he, nor Goku, didn't know where he was. " This is confusing. I bet after a couple of days he'll wake up and realize what he has been missing. Trapped inside himself.hm. He'll break free wherever he is. Just a couple of days and he'll wake up. I just know it!"  
  
Even with the passing of a few days, Gohan still remained sleeping. 


	4. I got to use the potty!

Goku paced outside the bathroom door waiting for Goten to get out. He had to use the bathroom and he had to use it now. He drank too many sodas today and now the sodas were taking their revenge. Goten ran in there before Goku could get in so Goku couldn't go.  
  
" Hurry up Goten," Goku cried banging on the bathroom door. " I really have to go now! I'm going to explode if you don't come out soon!"  
  
" I'm almost done," Goten said from the inside of the room. " I almost done this level and I'll save it. Aw I died."  
  
" You're playing games on the toilet?"  
  
" You bring in the comics!"  
  
" Hurry up!"  
  
Goku paced around some more and nature was going to wait anymore. Goku grabbed the door handle and tried to open it. Sadly it was locked and Goku banged his head on the door. He had to go, he couldn't hold it, oh Kami get that kid out of the bathroom!  
  
" Goku," came the voice of his wife. " C'mon here for a second. I need you to do a big favor for me."  
  
Goku walked towards his wife's voice, which was in Gohan's room, and found her giving Gohan a glass of lemonade. That didn't make Goku feel any better.  
  
" Yes Chi-Chi," Goku said dancing a bit. " Why are you giving Gohan a drink?"  
  
" I have to feed him," Chi-Chi said putting the glass down. " He's still growing and his body needs fluids for it to grow. Now pick him up from the bed and hold him. I have to change these sheets."  
  
Goku picked up his son and waited for Chi-Chi to grab the covers. The toilet flushed and Goku tried to make a run for it.  
  
" GOKU!"  
  
Goku stopped in his tracks and did the potty dance with Gohan in his arms.  
  
" I haven to go," Goku said. " I've been holding it for the longest time. Please Chi-Chi."  
  
" I'll only be a few minutes," Chi-Chi said walking past Goku. " You can hold it a bit longer. Besides, I'm going in before you."  
  
The bathroom door shut and Goku stood there. He looked at Gohan in his arms and placed him on the bare bed. He ran outside, found a tree, and got rid of the soda. Goku never felt so relieved in his life.  
  
" Much better," Goku said walking back in the house. Chi-Chi wasn't out of the bathroom yet so Goku quickly picked up Gohan before she noticed Goku's absence. Goku looked at his son, which he did everyday, and couldn't help but wonder why he never woke up. Those strange dreams with his son in a bubble faded away. He didn't know how to rescue from himself but if his son slept for seven years then there was a possibly that he could sleep another seven.  
  
" .Wake me up."  
  
Goku jumped a bit. Gohan.talked?! It was a small whisper but Goku heard it as clear as day. Chi-Chi came out of the bathroom and saw her husband in a bit of shock.  
  
" What is it Goku," Chi-Chi asked.  
  
" He spoke," Goku said looking at his son.  
  
" He does that sometimes," Chi-Chi said with new sheets in her hands. " Sometimes he says one thing. I asked the doctor about it and he said that it's normal. Gohan rarely talks, though. He said that he could be dreaming but Gohan says the same thing every time."  
  
" Wake me up."  
  
" That's it," Chi-Chi said putting the new covers on the bed. " One time I asked him how. I think he knows he's in a coma because he replied ' myself.' I didn't know how to help."  
  
Goku placed Gohan back on the bed and Chi-Chi put covers over her son. She looked at him and walked away. Then it hit him. There was a way to wake up Gohan but trying to do so was hard. If he could tap into Gohan's thoughts then maybe he could wake Gohan up. It was worth a try, and a good use of energy, but if it could wake up his son, then it was worth it.  
  
' Don't worry Gohan,' Goku thought as he stared at his son. ' I will wake you up.'  
  
I know it's a short chapter but the next chapter, Goku will see his son trapped. Will he help him break free or will Gohan be sleeping for the rest of his life. Will Goku's plan work? Will Gohan wake up? Does anybody else have to use the bathroom? 


	5. The barrier breaks

Disclaimer: see first chapter!  
  
He knew how, he knew! But trying to get there was the problem. Vegeta stood beside Goku and looked at the demi-saiyan that was still sleeping. He looked at Goku and folded his arms.  
  
" So that's your plan," Vegeta said with a gruff.  
  
" Yep," Goku said standing in front of Gohan.  
  
" It's not going to work."  
  
" What do you mean?" Goku pouted. " Well I thought it was a good idea."  
  
" How are going to get in his mind if he's not in his mind," Vegeta said leaning on the bedroom wall. " That brat has been sleeping for months ever since you came back and my guess is that he'll be sleeping forever. Why don't you just end his misery."  
  
" End his misery," Goku questioned. " What do you mean by that?"  
  
" Since that brat isn't going anywhere he might as well be dead."  
  
" How could you say such a thing," Goku yelled. " He's breathing, he's eating, he's even digesting! I think he's trapped in his own thoughts, at least that's what he told me."  
  
" I think your dreaming Kakkorot," Vegeta said leaving the room. " You should be the one lying on that bed, not him."  
  
Goku watched Vegeta leave the room. Goku turned back to Gohan and placed two fingers on Gohan's forehead. Operation Save Gohan was in affect.  
  
Goku tapped into Gohan's mind. He knew he was there because he was swimming and usually when he had those dreams, he would be swimming. He tried searching for the little yellow ball with Gohan in it but sadly he could find it. He looked both ways and even behind him but he could not find Gohan.  
  
Whoosh!  
  
A little yellow ball passed Goku and headed down into the dark. Goku didn't notice that dark place before but he swam down there. Gohan was in that little yellow ball and wherever Gohan went, Goku would follow. He wasn't surprised to see the ball crash into a crystal and in the crystal was.  
  
/How can you see into my eyes like open doors? /  
  
" Gohan," Goku exclaimed. There he was, eighteen-year-old Gohan trapped in what it seemed like a giant crystal. He stood there in the crystal and it looked as if water was in the crystal. He was asleep, nothing really new, but now Goku knew what Gohan meant when he said he was trapped and couldn't find himself. Gohan did finally find himself, he just needed to get out.  
  
/ Leading you down into my core, where I've become so numb. /  
  
/With out a soul, my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold, until you find it there and lead it back home. /  
  
' I have no other choice but to free him,' Goku thought cracking his knuckles. ' This won't take long. He'll be awake in no time.'  
  
Goku aimed his punch in the center. He pulled back his arm and ready to punch. With a hard swing, Goku hit the crystal.  
  
Crack!  
  
" Ow ow ow ow ow," Goku cried pulling back his hand. He started to blow at his hand and he looked at the crystal. " Not even a crack, ow. I guess that cracking sound was my hand. But man that hurt!"  
  
[Wake me up] Wake me up inside  
  
[I can't wake up] Wake me up inside  
  
[Save me] Call my name and save me from the dark  
  
Goku stared hard at the crystal. Maybe a nice energy blast would break it open. Goku formed a small energy ball and shot it at the crystal. It reflected off.  
  
[Wake me up] Bid my blood to run  
  
[I can't wake up] Before I come undone  
  
[Save me] Save me from the nothing I've become  
  
Vegeta stood near the doorway and watch Goku carefully. His eyes were twitching so that must mean he found Gohan.  
  
' What a waste of time,' Vegeta thought. ' That brat will never wake up. It's almost like he soulless.'  
  
Vegeta froze.  
  
/Now that I know what I'm without, you can't just leave me. /  
  
/Breathe into me {and make me real}  
  
/Bring me to life/  
  
Goku kept on punching the crystal his son was in and he had to set him free. Somehow Gohan trapped himself inside himself and can't break free from himself. Goku knew there was a way to break the crystal but breaking it was the problem.  
  
[Wake me up] Wake me up inside  
  
[I can't wake up] Wake me up inside  
  
[Save me] Call my name and save me from the dark  
  
Chi-Chi stood near the doorway with Vegeta. She already knew what Goku was doing and she helped support him, at least in thought.  
  
' C'mon Goku,' Chi-Chi thought. ' Wake our son up!'  
  
[Wake me up] Bid my blood to run  
  
[I can't wake up] Before I come undone  
  
[Save me] Save me from the nothing I've become  
  
Goku punched harder every time. His energy blasts were pack with a lot of power. But with every attack he made it looked as if the crystal was absorbing it. It was deflecting the energy blasts but then it seemed as if it was absorbing the attacks. Did Gohan want to be free?  
  
{Bring me to life}  
  
[I've been living a lie.There's nothing inside]  
  
{Bring me to life}  
  
" This is not working," Goku shouted. " I can't break this thing but I have to get Gohan out! Gohan, if you can hear me then LET ME BREAK THROUGH!"  
  
/Frozen inside without your touch without your love, darling. Only you are the life among the dead. /  
  
So Goku punched, his family stood there, he was frustrated, his family and friends supported him. Gohan was still in the crystal as if mocking Goku and his weak attempts.  
  
" Gohan," Goku shouted.  
  
[All of this I, I can't believe I couldn't see  
  
[Kept in the dark, but you were there in front of me]  
  
" C'mon Goku," Chi-chi said as she clasped her hands together. " I believe in you. I know you can wake Gohan up."  
  
/I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
  
Got to open my eyes to everything/  
  
Gohan slept there in the crystal and slept there on his bed. He has been sleeping for seven years trapped inside his own body. His soul was placed inside the crystal while his mind was place a child in a bubble. They were both together, both trapped, and both asleep.  
  
[Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul]  
  
{Don't let me die here}(It must be something wrong)  
  
Goku yelled and pulled back his hand.  
  
/Bring/  
  
He used his soul for his power.  
  
/Me/  
  
He aimed carefully in the center again.  
  
/To/  
  
And he punched the crystal.  
  
/Life/  
  
The crystal cracked.  
  
[Wake me up] Wake me up inside  
  
[I can't wake up] Wake me up inside  
  
[Save me] Call my name and save me from the dark  
  
Goku couldn't believe it. The crystal he had been punching at for hours, it seemed, finally had an itty-bitty crack in it?  
  
' If using my soul to free Gohan's' Goku thought. ' Then Gohan can awake again! All right! Don't worry Gohan, you'll be free soon!"  
  
[Wake me up] Bid my blood to run  
  
[I can't wake up] Before I come undone  
  
[Save me] Save me from the nothing I've become  
  
The crystal was now having more cracks and looked almost destroyed. Goku knew with a few good punches the crystal will be destroyed. With a huge smirk on his face, Goku continued to punch in attempt to free his son.  
  
/Bring me to life/  
  
[I've been living a lie.There's nothing inside]  
  
Goku aimed once again in the center and put all of his soul in the punch. With a good swing, the crystal shattered.  
  
/Bring me to life/  
Will Gohan awake? 


	6. The awaken wants to sleep

Disclaimer: Me do not own nadda!  
  
Goku awoke and felt rather tired. He fell back but then he felt someone catch him before he hit the ground. He looked up and saw Vegeta smiling down at him.  
  
" Well," Vegeta asked. " Did you wake him up?"  
  
" Not so sure," Goku said.  
  
Vegeta let go and Goku landed hard on the ground. Goku got up and dusted himself off. He got up and looked at Gohan.  
  
Sleeping.  
  
" After all that," Goku exclaimed as he sat down in the seat. " Not a flinch, not a groan, not even a wake up call! Gohan's one heavy sleeper."  
  
" Either that or he's afraid to see how ugly he turned out," Vegeta said.  
  
" I heard that."  
  
Everyone looked on the bed and saw Gohan's eyes start to flinch. Goku got up from the chair as everyone headed towards the bed. His eyes started to filch some more until finally, they slowly opened.  
  
" He's waking up," Chi-Chi exclaimed.  
  
" It's about time," Vegeta said actually smiling.  
  
Gohan opened his eyes all the way and saw everyone starring at him. He blinked a couple of times from the sunlight and laid there for a moment.  
  
" Why is everyone around my bed," Gohan asked a bit groggy. " You guys act as if I was sleeping all my life."  
  
" Oh Gohan," Chi-Chi cried as she gathered her son in a hug. " You've been sleeping for so many years and now you're finally up! I'm so glad that you're awake now!"  
  
" I've been sleeping," Gohan said as he slowly sat up. Chi-Chi let go of him and Gohan rubbed his eyes to try and stay awake. " So.how long have I been sleeping?"  
  
" Seven years," Goten said jumping on the bed and sat in front of his brother. " I'm Goten, your brother."  
  
" Seven years? The I would be...eighteen? Am I really eighteen?"  
  
" Yes Gohan," Chi-Chi said as she started to cry. " I'm so glad you're finally awake."  
  
" And you missed a lot Gohan," Goku said. Gohan looked up and finally saw his father. He gave him a questionable look.  
  
" Dad, aren't you dead?"  
  
" I was but Old Kai gave me his life so I could beat Buu."  
  
" Who?"  
  
" Buu."  
  
" Buu who?"  
  
" Oh Gohan you don't need to cry," Chi-Chi said hugging Gohan close. " I bet you're hungry, aren't you?"  
  
" Actually," Gohan said blinking a couple of times. " I'm kinda tired."  
  
*Everyone falls anime style*  
  
" You've been sleeping for seven years and you're still tired," Vegeta yelled. " Don't you want to eat, walk around, do something besides sleep?!"  
  
Gohan looked at Vegeta, Goten, Trunks, Bulma, his mother, his father, and at his sheets. He has been sleeping for quite a while and he was a bit hungry. He rubbed his eyes some more and looked at Goten. He looked just like their father and it kinda scared Gohan a bit. Probably ate like his father too. Goten smiled at Gohan and Gohan smiled back.  
  
" I could hear you," Gohan said. " You told me stories. I'm sorry, but I can't remember them. You were that little voice telling me stuff. I may not remember everything you told me but I'm glad that I can finally see you. So Mom had a boy, I had a brother."  
  
" I'm so happy you're awake," Goten said giving Gohan the biggest hug he could give. " I watched you everyday with Mommy hoping that you would wake up and you finally did."  
  
Gohan smiled and looked down at his hands. They were never that big before, in fact, he was never this big before. Gohan let go of Goten and looked at himself. His hands were bigger, his feet were bigger, his hair was short for some odd reason or another and his body grew a lot too. Chi-Chi handed him a mirror and Gohan got a real good look at himself.  
  
" I'm so used to seeing myself as eleven," Gohan said. " This is going to take a while to adjust to the new me."  
  
Gohan placed the mirror down and dragged his feet to the edge of the bed. He tried to get up but instead fell. Goku caught him before he could reach the ground and Gohan mumbled a small thanks. Gohan tried to walk but that was sadly failing.  
  
" I guess sleeping all this time made you forget how to walk," Goku joked. " I bet you're hungry, aren't you?"  
  
" Still tired," Gohan mumbled. " Seven years."  
  
" Huh?"  
  
" I've been sleeping for seven years," Gohan said as Goku sat him down on the couch. Gohan rubbed his eyes some more. " It doesn't even feel like a seven year sleep. The last thing I remember is studying I think, or maybe I was lying on the bed. I can't remember."  
  
" At least your awake," Goku said. He grinned. " Now that you're eighteen, I know a guy that has a daughter around your age. Her name is Videl and maybe you two can go out and get married."  
  
Gohan looked at Goku still a bit dazed. His mouth was a bit opened and his eyes were halfway open, halfway closed. He blinked a couple of times before yawning.  
  
" That's nice," Gohan mumbled before falling asleep once again, hopefully not for another seven years.  
  
One more chapter left! Gohan's awake and will stay awake for a long time, hopefully. He needs a nap before he could wake up again. 


	7. Parties, girls, explanationssorry, my sp...

Last chapter.  
  
Gohan was now awake for two months now. He was really surprised about a lot of things, one being Krillin marrying Android 18, but what surprised him the most was that his little brother and Trunks were super saiyans and can fuse. In fusion, they can go to level three just like his father.  
  
Everyone went to Capsule Corp to celebrate Gohan's awaking and have a nice party. Gohan was a bit surprised to see Hercule there and Goku had to explain how Hercule saved the planet. Gohan just smiled and nodded and saw a big, pink round bubble gum ball walking around. He was told that was Majin Buu was evil, now nice, and again Gohan just smiled and nodded. Gohan had no clue what was going on.  
  
He was walking once again, though Vegeta made fun of him cause he was learning how to walk at eighteen, and he could do everything he used to do. He couldn't train as well as he used to but his power level was the same as he fought Cell. Go super saiyan was a shock to the body and Gohan passed out. He woke up on the ground while it was night and he should have been home three hours ago. That's what you get for trying something without any supervision. Now he could master super saiyan one and two without seeing black or waking up on the dirt.  
  
Gohan sat down on the hammock and was bored. His father was late and he had no one to talk to. There was that Videl girl but with Gohan's mind still getting the lost info of puberty, he had no clue how to talk to a girl. She was pretty, Gohan gave her that, and she had her hair pulled back into a ponytail. She had blue eyes and looked as if she was forced into a dress. Heck, Gohan was forced into a blue tuxedo so he knew how she felt. The girl walked up to him and sat down next to him on the hammock.  
  
" Hi," she said. " I never seen you before. Are you Goku's son?"  
  
" Yeah," Gohan said with a nod. " I'm Gohan. I've been in a coma for about seven years and I woke up two months ago."  
  
" Really," the girl exclaimed. " You've been sleeping for that long? That's really amazing. What was it like?"  
  
The girl scooted closer to Gohan but Gohan didn't seem to notice.  
  
" When I woke up I realized that I wasn't eleven anymore. It felt like I was sleeping for only a few hours and when I did wake up I was still tired. I couldn't walk for a while but now I can. I'm sorry, I never got your name."  
  
" My name is Videl," she said sticking out her hand. " The daughter of the Great Liar Hercule. I caught your name already Gohan. Nice to meet you."  
  
" Same here," Gohan said shaking her hand. " This is actually the first time I'm talking to someone my age. This is my first time out of my house. A lot of things changed."  
  
" Yeah," Videl agreed scooting closer to Gohan until she was touching him. Gohan noticed her move that time and turned bright red. " Maybe I could show you around and go to the arcade or something."  
  
Videl smiled as she put her hand on his thigh. Gohan's face was beyond red and Videl started to laugh.  
  
" First time with a girl?"  
  
" F-first t-time feeling..doing..um..I-I-I'm going over there," Gohan said quickly getting up and running away. Videl laughed and chased him around the area. Gohan tried to hide behind Krillin but realized that he was too short so he hid behind a tree. He was actually smiling and laughing.  
  
" C'mon Gohan," Videl teased as she tried to grab him from the tree. " I don't have cooties or anything. It's just a date."  
  
Gohan went red and ran.  
  
****  
  
Goku was late and never really made it to the party. He got a yelling from Chi-Chi as soon as he got home and couldn't have any food. Gohan was in his bedroom changing out of his tux and into some sweat pants and shirt. Goku walked into Gohan's room and rubbed his ear a bit. Gohan saw his father and smiled.  
  
" I heard Mom yelling," Gohan said sitting down on his bed.  
  
" You can't miss her," Goku said sitting next to Gohan. " So, got a girlfriend now?"  
  
Gohan blushed.  
  
" S-she's just going to show me around," Gohan said putting on a shirt. " Show me what I missed when I was asleep for seven.long years. Um, Dad?"  
  
" What Gohan," Goku asked as he noticed his son's face change a bit. " Are you okay?"  
  
" I've been sleeping because I trapped my soul inside myself."  
  
" You knew that?"  
  
" I didn't mean too," Gohan said looking at the ground. " I was having these attacks because I was depressed. Mom was pregnant and you weren't there and I felt to blame. I wanted to lock myself away so I didn't feel to blame. I thought I would wake up, instead I slept for too long. I was separated into two."  
  
" You're soul and your.I couldn't find a name for the other one," Goku said scratching the back of his head. " I just called it a chibi-Gohan after Cell."  
  
" That was my memory," Gohan said still looking at the ground. " It had to find my soul but it was too tired and never did look for it. I did find it because I followed you and I went to my soul. It protected the barrier around me. That's why it was so hard to break. Heh, I was protecting it my soul..because I didn't want to wake up."  
  
" What," Goku exclaimed. " Then why did it crack? I used my spirit energy and I thought it made it crack. Did it?"  
  
" No," Gohan whispered. " You wanted me to be free but I thought you were dead. The only reason why you would break the seal was for me to go back to life, so I thought. But you were alive but then after I think about it...your death wasn't the reason why I slept. I felt useless, unwanted, I thought I didn't matter to anyone but I was wrong. I heard everyone talking to me but I couldn't remember what everyone said. My memory didn't want them to remember. It just wanted to sleep and my soul watched as my memory floated around in my mind. I was hoping that it would become one and wake up but when you came I didn't want to."  
  
" You totally lost me," Goku said. " So were you your memory, your mind or your soul?"  
  
" All three."  
  
" So you wanted to wake up but you were tired but then didn't want to remember what was being said to you and when you saw me you didn't want to wake up?" Gohan gave a nod and looked at his dad.  
  
" Are you still lost," Gohan asked as he smiled.  
  
" I'm confused," Goku said falling back on the bed. " I don't know what was going through you mind or soul or memory, but control all three and making decisions while sleeping for seven years and being trapped inside yourself..What am I supposed to understand?"  
  
Gohan laughed. He may have missed a lot but in reality he hasn't missed a thing.  
  
Done!  
  
REVIEW PLEASE! 


End file.
